This application is based upon French Patent Application No. 00 15374, filed on Nov. 24, 2000, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference thereto in its entirety, and the priority of which is hereby claimed under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bases for supporting a boot on a board, the base including a device for angular orientation in relation to the board, the latter being adapted for sporting activities.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Bases of the aforementioned type can be used on gliding or rolling boards, for sports such as snowboarding, water skiing or wakeboarding, skateboarding, or the like.
An orientation device is obtained by providing a circular opening in the base, the opening being provided to receive a disk, the latter making it possible to retain the base on the board in a selected angular position. The disk itself is detachably affixed to the board by means such as screws. It suffices to loosen the disk retaining screws to orient the base, then to re-tighten the screws to maintain the base in the desired position.
The necessary manipulations for adjusting the angular position frequently causes the disk and the base to separate, and this occurs even more easily in situations where the device is also displaced translationally in relation to the board. Frequently, the disk falls into the snow, the water, or onto the ground. This involves manipulations and/or searches for reassembling the elements of the device before positioning it on the board.
An object of the invention in particular is to facilitate the positioning of a base on a board.
To this end, the invention proposes a base for supporting a boot on a board, the base including a device for angular orientation in relation to the board, the device including a circular opening provided in the base and a disk. The base has an upper surface provided to be opposite a boot, and a lower surface provided to be above the board, the circular opening extending through the base from the upper surface down to the lower surface, the disk being nested at least partially in the opening, from the upper surface of the base, to retain the base on the board. An abutment limits axial displacement of the disk away from the upper surface of the base.
Thus, when the disk retaining screws are loosened, the disk remains affixed to the base. As a result, it is not necessary to reassemble the disk with the base. The positioning of the base on the board is easier.